Some Hot Chocolate Hibarisan?
by Queencloud2443
Summary: How can one cup of hot chocolate change anything? well it can earn Suzune enough money to fix the broken piano? will Hibari catch the person who broke the piano in the first place. i suck at summarys so just read it. it's a nice little romance. HibariXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I realized that I probably wont get to start on my Hitman Reborn story with all that's going on in my life, I mean I would be able to start but continuing it would be another story. So I thought why not just make a short little story! As you might already be aware this a Hibari Kyouya story, from Hitman Reborn. I might not be able to get his character fully right, but bare with me and let me know what it is you think!**

_*After school, Namimori* _

"Suzune-chan are you going to come with us to the new cake shop that opened?" my friend Kyoko Sasagawa asked.

"I can't if I want to get fundraising for the music club then I have to attend this student counsel meeting!" I told her as I gathered all my things from class. I had my waist length brown hair tied in a high ponytail with a tan colored ribbon that matched our school colors.

"Will you be alright?" My spiky haired brunette asked me.

"I'll be fine Tsuna-san, I mean it's only hot chocolate"

"Well be careful on your way back" Yamamoto smiled, "See you later"

"Bye" I waved to my group as they left the classroom. I quickly went back to putting my things away, our music club was trying to get our grand piano fixed so we needed money. One way of fundraising was to sell hot chocolate during the morning hours, I knew students would jump at it if it could warm them up during the winter months. I wanted the piano fixed so badly, why? Well because that was what I played, it was such a beautiful instrument that made such wonderful music. It calmed me down during the times I was stressed and has seem many bad days with me.

I was determined to get it fixed. I know that it would take a lot of cash to get it fixed and myself and the other 5 members of the club couldn't afford it. So as I headed down to the student counsel room for the weekly meeting I was confident, there would be only one problem…Hibari Kyouya…the ruler of this school.

"hey Suzune-chan!" Ryohei , Kyoko's older brother yelled at me.

"Hello Ryohei-sempai!" I smiled at him. "Why are you here?"

"I need to request for us to get new gloves, to the extreme!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm, he was always so positive! "Good luck with that"

We both walked into the meeting room and took our seats next to each other. The student counsel all walked in and the meeting started. "Lets start our weekly meeting everyone" the student counsel president said, he was holding a list of things the clubs present wanted to discuss. We had to turn in our request forms to him by yesterday so he could make a list of what he wanted to bring up during today's meeting.

"The boxing club is requesting to get new equipment, the reason…" he looked at Ryohei-sempai

"They're worn out to the extreme!" he bellowed!

"If you have sufficient funding then go ahead and order some, but be mindful of your budget."

"Thank you! To the extreme!"

"Stop being noisy Herbivore" that calm deadly voice, Hibari Kyouya, the president of Disciplinary committee.

"Next is the art club, they're requesting to paint a mural on one of the walls to honor the sports clubs individually."

"rejected" Hibari said, "We don't need pictures on our walls."

"bu-" the art club representative was cut off by the glare Hibari sent at him, challenging him to say something.

"N…Next is the music clubs request to fundraise for the schools grand piano's repairs, which was damaged a month ago. The method to raise money is by selling hot chocolate early in the morning."

"That's an extremely great idea!" Ryohei-sempai said. "A lot of students would love it to the extreme."

"If, if its okay with the disciplinary committee" the president said. "and follows the schools health code."

I looked Hibari-san, who was staring out the window with a bored look on his face. "Hibari-san, is it alright?"

"Hm" was his reply.

"Then you may start next week" the president said.

"Could we use the home-ec room?"

"I will register you for morning uses, it will be your responsibility to clean up after yourself."

"Hai" I smiled at him, he gave me a weak smile back.

"Out of curiosity how did the Piano break?"

"Um, I'm not sure. When we arrived the next day the strings were ripped apart and some of the wood frame was damaged."

"That will cost a lot" the president said "Good luck. Next is-"

I still remember it clearly how bad I felt when I saw that piano broken. If I remember clearly…

***Flashback* **

"_Suzune-chan can you go ahead and open the music room for us" Sensei said. "We'll bring in the equipment a few minutes, so warm up as you please." _

"_Alright sensei" I said, before walking down the hallway towards the music room. It was my most favorite place in this school, mostly because my piano was there. I heard that the piano belonged to the original founder of this school. I wasn't really worried about that because who ever it belonged to took very good care of it. _

_When I got outside the music room I used our key and opened up the door, I switched on the lights and skipped into the room. I ran to the windows and opened them up fully, we were on the second floor, with a perfect view of the school gates. I went over to the piano and took off the special dust-resistant cover and opened up the keys. _

_I hit one…and my heart froze…no sound. I tried to hit other keys but they wouldn't work either…I opened up the top of the piano and looked into it…I felt my throat hurt and the tears start to form…the piano…it was…dead…_

_I sat there and assessed the damage, it wasn't anything I could fix…or even anything Sensei could fix… and since this was an old piano repairs would have to be custom…meaning it would be more expensive…and our current money balance couldn't be even close to pay for the repairs…_

"_Suzune-chan? Why aren't you playing?" I heard sensei come in along with the other students. "Oh my goodness…" I heard him whisper as he looked at the damage. "Who would do such a thing…" _

_I didn't want to wait around here, so I ran. I didn't want to be there…I ran up to the roof where I knew my friends would be, they would know what to do, they always do. The tears were still leaking when I opened up the door that led to the roof and grabbed onto the first person I saw._

"_Oi stupid women what do you think yo-" It was Gokudera-kun. "What's wrong?" _

"_Suzune-chan?" Tsuna asked, worry evident in his voice._

"_Th…someone…broken…" I cried out._

"_Who broke what?" Yamamoto asked, I felt Gokudera's hand on top of my head, his other one on my back. _

"_The piano" I said. _

"_What! You're crying over a stupid piano!' _

"_Gokudera! You know how important the piano is to Suzune-chan" Tsuna scolded._

"_Forgive me tenth, I forgot." Gokudera said. "Do you know who did it, I'll go beat them up for you."_

_I shook my head, "Then what are we suppose to do?" Yamamoto asked._

"_I guess report it to the disciplinary committee." Tsuna said. _

***End Of Flashback* **

I remembered Gokudera calming me down, before Tsuna went to the disciplinary committee and reported the piano being vandalized. They did a search of the room but found no evidence that led to anyone, so it was a failure. Kusakabe-san, the vice-president of the disciplinary committee told me that they haven't dropped the investigation, they would do what they could to find the perpetrator and ummm bite him to death…yeah Hibari -san was there. I guess our disciplinary committee was good at sometimes.

"that ends this weeks meeting, hopefully you got what results you wanted see you all again next week."

"Do you want to walk back together Suzune-chan?" Ryohei-sempai asked.

"Sure Sempai" I said.

_*After school, Roof Top* _

The president of the disciplinary committee stood and watched the last of the students file out of the school. His mind still on the music club, how could someone had gotten in there on his watch…that confused him and he didn't like being confused. The person had managed to hurt Namimori by destroying the piano that was the oldest thing here, he wouldn't let them off easily.

"Hibari, Hibari" a yellow bird flew down and landed on Hibari's head where it nestled onto its owner. "Midori Tanabiku Namimori no, Dai Naku shou naku nami ga ii, Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage ahh, tomo ni utaou Namimori chuu." Hibari frowned, it didn't sound the same. Around this time that herbivore was in the music room playing the Namimori school song on her piano and Hibird sang with it… Hot Chocolate…hm.

_*Home-EC room.*_

"Suzune-chan we set up the table outside, is the chocolate ready?" Kita-kun asked me, he was a violin player.

"Can we have some too?" Gyro-sempai said "It really is cold outside."

"Sure, sure, but hurry we only have 30 minutes until we got to clean up." I said handing them both a plastic cup with hot chocolate that I made. It was a specialty!

"Oh my god this is good" Kita said, "What, how?"

"My secret" I smiled at him.

"So 100 yen a cup?" Sempai asked.

"Hai, Kiara-chan is going to be there and she knows the prices, so just get this down to her"

When they left I began to clean up the mess, it wasn't much, just some dishes that had to be done. I worked fast because I wanted to see how people liked my chocolate, I learned it from my grandmother who was always good at making anything. When I finished I turned around and almost ran into the one and only Hibari Kyouya.

"Hi…Hibari-san" I quickly took a few steps back and bowed. "H...How can I help you?"

He looked at me with his cold blue-grey eyes, then around the kitchen, I noticed he had a scarf around his neck and was wearing his jacket instead of draping it over his shoulders like usual. "Would you like some Hot Chocolate, it's great to have on a cold day" his silence gave me no answer, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to do so. So I quickly poured him a cup of what was left out of the container, I placed it in front of him and bowed again. "Goodbye" I quickly left the room, not wanting to do something that might offend the dangerous prefect.

I was able to breath easier when I reached the front doors, and saw the line of people waiting for their hot drinks. I smiled, it was a success and soon we'd be able to pay for the repairs to the piano.

"Suzune-chan!" Tsuna and Yamamoto-kun ran up to me, with Reborn-san, Tsuna's home tutor, on his shoulder. They all had a cup of the chocolate in their hands.

"Ciaossu, Suzune-chan."

"Hello Reborn-san" I smiled at him.

"You're hot chocolate is one of a kind Suzune-chan. You could make millions off of it" Reborn said taking a sip.

"Well I just need enough to fix the piano" I said.

"I love the way it tastes!" Yamamoto laughed, "Makes me feel all warm inside."

I laughed at his description, "it's not that good Yamamoto-kun"

"No really" Tsuna said.

I blushed, "Thank you"

"Awe you made her blush Tsuna" Yamamoto teased.

"Suzune-san!" Kita yelled, "We've run out"

I looked…there was still a line…maybe I should make more tomorrow…

"Sorry everyone but that's it. We'll have more tomorrow." Gyro-sempai announced. I heard a lot of awww's and curses.

"Well I need to help clean up" I told my friends. "I'll see you in class."

"Bye Suzune-chan" they said before hurrying to the warmth of the school.

_*Class Time. Reception Room*_

"This was good hot chocolate president" Kusakabe said, taking a sip of the drink he had gotten from the music club for free. "Have you had some."

"Hmm"

"The sugar level follows the schools health code so it is healthy, and most of the students seem more focused."

Hibari was going over some school related papers, he hadn't expected the herbivore to give him some hot chocolate. He only went there to see if she had cleaned up the room. After she left he took a sip of the drink and felt warm…it wasn't bad.

"Next time Kyou-san I shall get you a cup as well."

"Hmm"

Not getting any response out of his leader Kusakabe left the room and began his daily inspection of the hallways. He knew that Hibari was still mad at letting someone come into the school and destroy it's property, he had him check all possible enemies of the music room, but there weren't any… Hibari-san want going to stop until he found out who did it…then he was going to bite them to death.

_*Home EC Room day 4* _

It was the fourth day of our selling's and everything was going great. We had at least half the student body buying from us, and that was awesome. In just another week we would sell enough to get the piano fixed. I has come in extra early this time so I could get everything done, and help out at the stands because Kiara-chan was absent today. I knew Hibari-san usually came in and checked if the room was clean but not today, I was just about to head down to start the sale when a thought came to me. For the past 3 days whenever Hibari-san came in I gave him a cup of Hot Chocolate before I left. I wasn't sure if he actually drank it or not, but the empty cup in the trash can was all the proof I needed.

I filled up a cup and placed a cover over it and a note next to it:

"_Don't work to hard Hibari-san!" _

I drew a smiley face at the bottom and went on my merry way! Kita and sempai had already taken the main container, and I was going to take the smaller one. We had noticed that a lot of them came back for seconds…and the that a lot of them never got it…so we decided to have more than one container. The disciplinary committee made sure everyone threw their cups away and didn't litter…I seem at least 10 people bitten to death by Hibari-san for 'missing' the trashcan.

So we I decided we needed to put more trashcans around so people would forget to throw them away. I didn't need my customers covered in bandages everyday.

_*10 minutes later* _

Hibari noticed the herbivore was outside when he went to check up on the Home-EC room. It was spotless…like usual, except for a cup on the counter. He was going to bite her to dea- he looked at the note…then at the cup.

"Stupid Herbivore" he said, putting the note in his pocket and picking up the warm cup of Hot Chocolate, then walked out of the room towards his office.

_*Music Room* _

"We did it!" Kita yelled, "We got enough to fix the piano and more! I could my violin strings replaced!"

"Actually we have enough to have all the instruments toned" sensei said. "This is wonderful, now we can enter the Music Festival"

"Alright" Sempai said. "We'll beat those Sadimda Losers this year"

"We didn't lose last year" I said "Our instruments didn't have the requirements needed to enter."

"Bullshit" Kita mumbled.

"Language" sensei scolded. "I'll get us registered, you all practice."

After he left I helped clean up the room a bit before I decided to go home. We wouldn't be selling the hot chocolate anymore, this morning, being our last day, we gave out free hot chocolate to everyone. I left Hibari-sans hot chocolate in his office instead of the home-ec room because I had come in early to make enough to last for everyone.

I still admit that the prefect was evil and sadistic but he was still a person…an evil sadistic person…but he deserved some hot chocolate too. I was tired today and I just wanted to get home and sleep, but home was so far away. Hmmm I should check to see if Tsuna and the others are here. So I made a side trip and went up to the roof. There wasn't anybody there but the view was beautiful…my legs hurt from walking all the way up here so I decided to sit down…for a little while.

I leaned back against the wall and stretched my legs out, I closed my eyes…and…and…and.

_*Roof Top, After school* _

Hibari looked at the herbivore sleeping on his roof…he had gotten the drink that morning in his office, when he asked Kusakabe who it was from he said that _Suzune-chan _left it in there. Since it was the last day of their sales. He wasn't admitting it but he thought the hot chocolate in the morning was a efficient idea. It made the herbivores more awake…and the test scores were raising…even Tsunayoshi Sawada was getting better test scores. Was he willing to make her do this everyday…hmmp he didn't care.

He looked as her chest rose and fell, her long brown hair escaping from her messy bun…letting the wind tease it across her face. The part that really caught his eye was her creamy white neck. He smirked, she wasn't going to be done making the hot chocolate.

_*Oh…boy…* _

I woke up with a very painful feeling on my neck…my hand instinctively reached for it and I felt something wet touch my hand…was it raining? I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was already setting…I fell asleep. I looked at my hand and saw red. My eyes went wide and I touched it again…more. Quickly got up and ran down the stairs and into my classroom where I picked up my bag. I ran into the nearest bathroom and looked into the mirror. I saw a lot of dried blood on the side of my neck…and a bite wound…what the heck…who would bite me…and why didn't I wake up when they did.

I let out a sigh…never again was I sleeping on the roof. I got a wet paper towel and cleaned up the blood, then got another one and pressed it over the wound as I ran out of the school. Not knowing that a certain black haired prefect watched me with a smirk on his face.

_*Namimori Middle, morning Class* _

I had put a bandage over the bite and whenever I got questioned about it I just said I was clumsy. I noticed all the stares and looks I was getting, a lot of the people I knew were avoiding me too…I wondered why. It was hard to ignore this…so I just wanted to find out why. The person who was going to fix the piano was suppose to come in today, and by tomorrow I could play it again. I was so happy, which made everyones looks seem small.

During lunch I went with Tsuna and the others to the roof to eat. It was better with them because they didn't give me the looks, or tried to avoid me.

"Is something wrong Suzune-chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"Everyones been acting so weird around me…" I said…" Do you know why?"

"Why?" Gokudera-sun said "It's because everyone thinks that you're going out Hibari"

"W...What?" I asked shocked by this rumor. "I'm not, how did that idea pop up?"

"Well...the rumor was that they saw Hibari-san leave the roof wiping his mouth, then a few seconds later they saw you running down the stairs with your hand on your neck. And the bandage proved it"

"Wait…he was up there to?" that would explain the bite mark…but not why he did it…and I wasn't stupid…I wasn't going to burst into his office and demand to know why he did that! I mean he would just bite me to death!

_*Reception Room*_

"Hibari-san!" I yelled as I busted through his office door, ignoring Kusakabe-sans warnings. I found him lounging on his couch, his eyes closed…crap I had to see him when he was sleeping…that's the worst time to wake him up. I swallowed my fear and looked at him…I needed to know why he bite me. "Please explain why you bite me yesterday"

He still didn't move, and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hibari-san" I cried.

With speed faster than what my eyes could follow he got up and I saw a flash of metal before something hard hit my head, there was a throbbing pain…before I ….

_**(*Hibari~Hibari*) **_

Before Suzune-chan could hit the floor Hibari's arms caught her and placed her on the sofa. Her head rolled to the side exposing her milky white skin to him once again, only this time it wasn't flawless, his mark was there underneath that bandage. He peeled it off and he saw the mark and smiled, she was his now. He caressed her neck before laying back down on the couch, except this time, he had his head on her lap. This was his herbivore and he wasn't going to let her get away.

_*After school* _

The dull throbbing of my head woke me up…I wasn't really sure where I was until I saw a mop of black hair on my lap, and felt that strong arm wrapped around my middle. I looked down and my face enflamed, H…H…Hibari-san was sleeping with his head on my lap…then I remembered what happened…I came in while he was sleeping and…and…he hit me! I gently touched the giant bump on my head and winced when it started hurting…I wasn't a person that could withstand pain…I mean I get queasy at the sight of blood.

I tried not to shift a lot incase I woke him up…but I couldn't help it…when cold blue eyes met my warm green ones I froze…he stared at me not blinking. "Hi-Hibari-san"

"Hm"

"Can I leave?"

As his answer he turned to his other side and closed his eyes…I almost cried…he wasn't going to let me go. I looked at the clock on the wall and let out a sigh, it was already after class…so I didn't have to worry about being late…but I had to go home today…and get ready for Tsunas family meeting…reborn-san asked me to come.

There was a knock on the door "Kyou-san, I believe we found the intruder"

Hibari-san sat up and walked to the door, he opened it and there stood Kusakabe-san. "Where?"

"We have him locked up in the Music room"

That spiked up my interest. Hibari-san turned towards me and motioned for me to follow him. I got up and almost fell back on the couch because of how dizzy I was. After I managed to find my baring I walked after Hibari-san. I wondered what was going on…why was this so important…who would be in the music room today, practice was canceled because the piano was suppose to get…fixed… was it the person from last time, who destroyed the piano before.

"I will wait outside" Kusakabe-san said.

Hibari-san opened the door and stepped inside, I quickly followed him inside and the door closed behind us. I looked at the room and my eyes immediately flew to the grand piano. What I saw drew tears to my eyes once again…strings were ripped out once again and one of the legs was broken…the whole piano was going to be destroyed…

"Oh my…" I whispered…not daring to raise my voice any louder in fear of it cracking and me loosing my cool…it took all I had not to burst out sobbing.

"Who are you?" Hibari-san said, I forced myself to look away from the piano and to the chair where a person in a black hoodie sat.

"Hello there Su-zu-ne-chan" it was a boy. "Like my little surprise"

"Wh…who are you?" I asked.

"Forgot about me already, well that isn't very good is it."

"We already know who you are. Akira Tsunami, 3rd year at Sadina Prep." Hibari-san said. "You were the only enemy this herbivore could have after you suffered a defeat from her in a music competition."

"Yeah so what are you going to do about it?" Akira asked a arrogant smirk on his face.

He obviously didn't know about Hibari-san….

"For trespassing into my school, destroying school property and threatening a student of this school I will Bite you to death"

"ooooooo how scary, is this your boyfriend Suzune-chan?"

Hibari-san had his tonfas out and was getting a murderous aura around him. Akira didn't seem to notice…he was going to get killed…

"I warned you" the Hibari-san ran towards Akira and did his thing…I didn't really want to watch since it brought me no pleasure…the piano was still broken…and this time…beyond repair…I couldn't hold back the tears…they came back harder and the force of them brought me to my knee's the bump on my head began throbbing once again…and I just cried louder…I just wanted to go home.

Eventually the sound of metal hitting flesh stopped and I heard footsteps in my direction. "Stop your crying Herbivore, he is punished and will provide equivalent payment to the instruments damaged."

"But…it-it's beyond repair Hi-Hiba-Hibari-san" I said, trying to get my breath under control. "The Piano's broken beyond repair." I stood up with shaky legs and look at him, his cold blue eyes piercing my gaze. "Ex-excuse me" I quickly ducked out of the room not waiting for Hibari-san to say anything. I wasn't needed here…so I ran. I left my things where ever they were and ran towards the only place I knew I could find some comfort. With Gokudera-kun…

The Italian boy was also a pianist and it was because of him that she knew Tsuna. We might argue a lot and he called me annoying or stupid but he really cared. I knew he would understand my feelings about the piano. I had managed to stop the tears by the time I reached Tsuna's house, his mom let me in and I was told everyone was upstairs. I was already used to going to Tsuna's house so I had no problem locating his room.

I opened the door and saw everyone there, eating some food. "Ah Suzune-chan" Yamamoto smiled, "You made it"

The familiar silver haired boy made my emotions well up again. "Suzune-chan?" Tsuna asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"The piano…"

"Weren't you suppose to get that fixed today?" Gokudera-kun asked.

"Akira-san from…he broke it" the tears began falling again.

"What!" Gokudera-kun growled.

So I explained to them all that happened in the music room, how the prefect expected Akira-san to pay for everything…and the piano…

"This is pissing me off" Gokudera said, "That idiot got lucky that Hibari got to him before I did"

Spending time with my friends made me feel a little better, I'm sure they will a new piano but it wouldn't be the same without the old one…it never will be.

_*On the way to school, several days later*_

I somehow walked into a cloud of pink dust…I couldn't understand what happened after that. I felt like I was falling, before I hit something solid. I heard a grunting noise as I became more aware of my surroundings. I wasn't in the middle of the street anymore…I was in the middle of the forest…

"Hibari, Hibari" that voice…it was Hibird, Hibari-sans bird. I opened my eyes and found myself in the arms of a familiar looking man in a black suit.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" it couldn't be him, he looked to old, more taller…

His cold blue eyes looked at me, "Suzune" he said, his voice deeper than before…its been only a day since I last saw him… this cant be the same man…Hibari-san never called me by my name, he called me Herbivore…

"Where am I?"

"In the middle of the forest" was his reply as he set me down on my feet. I smoothed out my uniform and held my bag closer to me. This wasn't right…this was defiantly Hibari-san…but it wasn't the one I remember…

"Why do you look different?" he didn't reply, but just kept his cool eyes fixed on me, it wasn't long for me to start fidgeting under his gaze. "Hibari-san?"

He took a few steps towards me causing me to step back, I bumped into the tree and couldn't move anymore. As he got closer I closed my eyes and began to wish I could somehow melt into the tree. I knew he was only inches away from me by the scent coming off of his cloths. I felt his cool breath on my neck and I instantly opened my eyes. He was bending over his face by my neck, I shivered when I felt the cool skin of his nose touch my neck, to the place where 'he' had bitten me not so long ago.

"Suzune, what are you doing in the future?" he asked calmly, I wasn't sure how I knew this…but it seemed like he didn't feel so calm.

"The...what?"

"I'm going to kill that herbivore" he said, then pulled back. "Follow me" he began walking towards some hidden train in the forest until we came to a old style Japanese house. I didn't remember anything like this being in Namimori before.

"Hibari-san where are we?"

"Namimori" he replied. "This is my home. Hold your questions for later Suzune, they'll get answered in time."

Didn't this prove that this was Hibari Kyouya, the way he responded to his name I guess it was…but he seemed much older…I must be in a dream right. I probably hit my head or its one of those future dreams where everything is wrong and whatnot. But…it didn't feel like a dream.

"Kyou-san" familiar looking vice-president stood at the doors of the house. When he saw me his eyes went wide. "Suzune-sama"

"Kusakabe-san" I said bowing a little.

"Kyou-san?" he looked at Hibari, who just shook his head.

"We're taking her to the base" Hibari said. "I'll be back shortly."

We went inside the old fashion Japanese styled house and it looked really pretty and peaceful, defiantly somewhere I could play the piano in. a certain room caught my eye as I walked by, it held a familiar grand piano. I stopped and walked back to the doorway of the room…it couldn't be…could it.

I felt Hibari-san close behind me, maybe a few inches away…I could feel the air around him, it was cool…but a bit unnerving. "I had it fixed" he whispered in my ear, his cool breath making me shiver and have Goosebumps. "So I could hear you play it once more."

"Can…I?"

"Go on" he said.

Automatically I put my bag down and went up to the familiar piano and sat down on the worn out leather seat. I opened up the key protector and placed my hands on the familiar keys. Since Hibari-san was going to be listening I played the Namimori school anthem. I heard some familiar singing, it was Hibirds song. After I finished that one I changed into another one of my favorites, I composed it myself, it was called _'Dreamless Nights'_. it was suppose to be a lullaby that helped others sleep without having nightmares, but I never got the chance to finish it. I was so lost in my music I didn't even notice the cool arms that wrapped around my shoulders until they pulled me away from the keys and into a hard chest.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Suzune." he growled in my ear.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" I asked, I was nervous at how close he was to me, what was going on?

"Don't be afraid." he said, "I would never hurt you." his face was buried in my neck and his cool scent smothered me. I started feeling lightheaded, and I knew my face was burning. Why was Hibari-san being so…affectionate towards me, well it wasn't the old Hibari-san… "You smell like Lavender" he said making a weird sound in the back of his throat…I couldn't understand why but it made me feel warm all over. I began to feel something warm and wet slide over the bite wound from before, w…was…Hibari-san licking my neck?

"H-Hibari-san" I tried to squirm away but his hold was to tight, I froze after I heard his growl of displeasure. "Pl-Please l-let g-g-go"

"Why would I do that?" he said.

"Kyou-san" it was Kusakabe-san.

"What?" Hibari-san seemed mad at the interruption.

"I Believe you were going to take her to Tsuna-kun and the others?" Kusakabe-san said ignoring the menace surrounding Hibari-san, he had his arms crossed, giving Hibari a look.

"Hmm" Hibari-san let go of me and began walking towards the door, "Suzune, I doubt you will be allowed to come out of the base, but if you are you are free to play this piano."

Kusakabe-san gave me a smile as I followed Hibari-san. I was still kind of worried over how Hibari-san was acting, he was gentle…something no one expected from the prefect…but this one looked a lot older…could this have something to do with Tsuna-kun…and how Gokudera-kun is always calling him tenth…when I first met Reborn he told me he was a Mafioso…a hitman. I had brushed it off as a joke… but what if its real…I do recall everyone doing such weird things…and I was part of their family…

"Hi-Hibari-san" I said.

"Yes"

"Are you in the Mafia?"

"What makes you believe that?" there was some amusement evident in his tone.

"w-well Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-kun are always saying something like that. And when Reborn-san and I first met-"

"Hmm, I'm sure they'll tell you if you ask" he said "I don't like being associated with anything."

"H-Hai" I said.

We came up to a large, vault like door which Hibari-san opened by making…his ring? Produce purple flames? What the heck? The door opened and he began walking into the darkness. I followed him closely, not really a fan of dark places. We emerged into a hallway…but it looked sort of…serious.

"Hibari-san?" Bianchi walked around the corner…but she looked older… "Suzune…?"

"Bianchi-san" I said.

"Well isn't this interesting" she smiled, "Come on Suzune, everyone's in the kitchen." so I followed then into the kitchen, where everyone was, the weird thing was they all looked normal…

"Suzune-chan?" Tsuna-kun exclaimed as he stood up. "Reborn I thought you said no on-" I didn't even see the movement beside me until Tsuna-kun was thrown against the wall and Hibari-san was putting away his tonfa.

"Oiiii Hibari why did you do that to the tenth!" Gokudera-kun yelled at Hibari-san.

"Suzune-chan!" Kyoko and Haru-chan both ran over and hugged me, and it wasn't long until they started crying.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, my concern for my friends overpowering my confusion for what was happening.

"Ciaossu, Suzune-chan" Reborn-san was floating in the air with a funny looking suit on.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"We're 10 years into the future Suzune-chan" Haru said, both of my friends stopped crying.

"10...years…" that explains why everyone looks so much older…then are they part of the mafia…I need to ask…but without Haru and Kyoko around…

_~ Near Training Room~_

It's been a few weeks since I've arrived in the future, I met the older Ryohei-sempai, and he looked very surprised to see me…I wanted to know why…someone had to tell me. When I was going to ask him he disappeared and the younger Ryohei-sempai was there. I was following Lambo and I-Pin while they played, it was my job to keep an eye on them. Today so I just made sure they weren't doing anything dangerous. I hadn't seen Hibari-san either, he only came to the base a few times before he left. Every time I was alone and he was on base…he would somehow find me and well…I felt my face heat up at the memory…this was the 10 years older Hibari-san… why would he do those things. I mean I'm not stupid, something probably happened in those 10 years that made our relationship the way it is now…but what happened?

"Hello Suzune-chan" Tsuna-kun said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Tsuna-kun, how's everything." I asked.

"It's going great." he smiled, "How have you been?"

"Are you part of the Mafia?" I asked, I needed to get my answers. He looked like he just wanted to run away. "I…Tsuna-kun I don't care if you are or not, but I would still like an explanation."

He smiled weakly at me, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised Suzune-chan, you're so smart after all." then he explained it all to me. How he was the tenth generation boss of Italy's most strongest Family, the Vongola. I learned I was part of his family, and he didn't want to tell anyone incase they got hurt because of it.

"I understand Tsuna-kun, thank you for telling me" then….I fell on the ground…?

I looked around me and saw I wasn't in the base anymore…I was on the roof of Namimori… wth? I ran up to the fence and looked out…everything was normal…which meant…I was back in my own time…but the others were still there.

_~ Vongola Base, 10 years ahead~ _

Tsuna caught the falling girl in a hospital gown. "Suzune-chan!" he exclaimed. No this wasn't the younger one, it was the older one. Her long brown hair was even longer than before, she looked more beautiful, but her face was deathly pale.

"Tsuna, take her to the infirmary" Reborn said appearing behind him.

"Tenth?" Gokudera walked out from the training room, he saw the women in his arms and froze. "Who's that?"

"Suzune-chan" Tsuna said, as he picked her up, "it looks like she switched back with her older self.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun, Hayato-kun" the girl in Tsuna's arms said weakly.

"Don't speak Suzune-chan" Reborn said "You're too weak"

The girl in Tsuna's arms, either fell asleep or passed out, but he wasn't going to wait around and wonder, so he ran towards the infirmary. They managed to get her in one of the bed and hooked to a IV. Kusakabe-san was there and knew exactly what to do.

"If this is the Suzune-chan of the future…Whats wrong with her?" Gokudera asked.

"She's suffering from an illness." Kusakabe explained, " Not one we can cure with medicine. There was a fight between some family and yours, Suzune-chan has the ability to absorb flames and render them harmless, but she still had a limit. Kyou-san never approved of her using it because it would eventually lead to her burning herself out. That's exactly what happened. There was a family that created a machine that generated enormous amounts of flames, they were going to use them on the Vongola so we did tried to stop them. The guardians had assembled to destroy the machine but it was still going to blast, there wasn't much time to escape and the amount of flames would've destroyed everything in its path. Suzune-san protected everyone, and Kyou-sans fear of her overheating came true. The amount of flames she absorbed destroyed her body from the inside. Slowly she's been dying…"

"She's being tortured to death' Gokudera growled, "So there was nothing you can do?"

"No, we tried our hardest to find some way to help her, the older tenth himself put this as first priority. After a few years and no improvement everyone was saddened."

"How long has it been?"

They all were shocked to hear the voice behind them, standing in the doorway was the Prefect himself, Hibari Kyouya.

"5 years" Kusakabe replied.

"Hmmp, what a weak herbivore"

"She saves your life Hibari" Gokudera yelled at the boy.

Hibari simply stared at the weak figure laying in the bed, unknown emotions attacked him but he just pushed them aside, this was of no importance to him… he turned to leave but couldn't help looking back at the beautiful women laying in the bed.

**Alright this is where things get weird. I don't want to write anything past this because you can leave that up to your imagination what happens. Hibari is now switched with his younger self and now they're in the future like they're suppose to be. Suzune is back in the past living life like normal. I don't remember how long the family was in the future, but I think in their own time it was like a week? Well who cares, in my thing it is a week, so ha! Well anyway! Once they come back Suzune isn't told of her demise years later but Hibari pays more attention to her. Maybe if this is a hit and you all review I will make a sequel to this just explaining how Hibari's attitude towards Suzune develops and changes to love. Cause getting the middle story is always hard, lol. But don't worry they will have a happy future…maybe just wait and see.! Also there will be a sequal up for this, one that has nothing to do with the sequal I mentioned before. So check it out! Its up next. **


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Kyouya residence Authors POV~_

A wad of dark hair rested against the soft body of a women reading a book. One of her hands held the book in her hand while the other unconsciously ran through the mans dark hair. He had come back from a mission that left him tired. He had wounds all over his body that she cleaned and bandaged before they settled into a peaceful silence. The arms around her waist tightened marking his awakening. The silence had lasted for 2 hours as he slept and she read.

"Kyouya" she said, her soft voice making him growl. She smiled softly at his antics "There were a few calls for you"

"Hmm"

"They seemed important"

"Hmm"

She took her hand out of his hair but he quickly grabbed it and put it back. He was never going to admit this to her but he liked it when she did that.

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "Whether you like it or not we have to go" she said sternly.

"We don't have to go" he told her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. "We can stay here and have fun" his voice held promise for later. He almost growled when he saw the familiar tint of pink in her cheeks.

"No, you're hurt and we cant miss this event" she was flustered "I don't want to miss Hayato-kun's wedding"

"What's so special about a wedding anyway" he said, "It's a useless event created so they could herd together"

She wouldn't tell him how much his opinion on a wedding hurt her…she was a traditional girl underneath it all, and it always been her dream to walk down the aisle and get married to the one she truly loved…she was actually going to talk to Kyouya about this…until she heard him expressing his opinion on Hayato-kun's upcoming wedding. The reason why she was wanting a wedding…was because…she was…

"I think it's nice Hayato-kun is finally settling down. Haru-chan is so lucky."

"Don't talk to highly of that herbivore" the man said possessively.

"It's his big day" she said happily, not letting his remark get her down.

"Hm" he slowly sat up, his yukata had loosened and slipped down to show his well toned chest, he captured her eyes with his as he leaned forward, closing the distance between them. When their lips met Kyouya kept it gentle, how she usually liked it. When he knew she had lost all resistance he began to get more aggressive. His arms wrapped tightly around her petite form has he roughly ravaged her lips. When she tried to pull away he deepened the kiss and had her at a loss of what to do, her body wanted him, but her mind wanted to go to the wedding. She knew by now that fighting him when he was like this wasn't going to work, experience does wonders for a person. The only way she could get him to stop is if she cried…or…she stopped responding to his lips and he quickly pulled away, unsatisfied written all over his face. When he met her eyes he froze, there was something in them… "Whats wrong?"

"We need to get go-"

"Tell me the real reason" he growled at her.

"I…I'm" should she tell him…she wasn't sure…but she really feared his reaction on this subject…he made a lot of his opinions clear…and this was one of the worst he could make…since it hurt her so bad. "I don't really want to do anything"

"Then just say so" he said as he pulled away from her, feeling a bit pissed. "Get ready we're leaving soon" he wanted to stay and watch her expression, he wanted to know what that look in her eyes was. But he wasn't going to force her to tell him….

_~After Party~_

"Suzune-chan" the handsome Vongola X greeted.

"Tsuna-kun" I smiled at him.

"Is something wrong, you look pale?"

"No…" I looked around, Kyouya wasn't here, he had stepped outside, saying something about Kusakabe-san called him that he would be back soon "Yes…" The Vongola X's face turned serious, Suzune never complained about her problems…she would always keep them to herself…unless they got out of her control. She was part of his family and he would help her in any way. "Can we talk privately?"

He nodded at her and had her follow him to a private sitting room. He sat her down on the arm chair and kneeled in front of her. "Tell me what's wrong?" he asked her gently.

"Kyouya" she said, he watched with calm eyes as her mask of calm shattered revealing the scared women inside…he was taken aback at her vulnerability there was only one other time he had seem her like this and that was when her parents passed away. Tsuna knew he shouldn't jump to conclusion but he couldn't help but feel anger towards his cloud guardian, what had he done?

"What did he do?"

"I…I'm pregnant Tsuna" she managed to say, before tears began to fall from her eyes. "and Kyouya…he-he"

The tenth generation boss was shocked at the discovery, that explained why she avoided anyone that was smoking and didn't drink at all…that also explained why she didn't accept any missions. He wasn't sure if he should be happy for her…or sad…it was probably Kyouya's child…and if it was…then he realized what Kyouya did. He sighed…his stupid cloud guardian was never the sensitive one.

"I understand, Hibari-san's opinions on children isn't what you were hoping for" he said, offering her a gentle smile. "Does he know?" she shook her head, "Are you planning to tell him."

"I was going to…but"

Tsuna placed his warm hand on her knee, as he handed her his handkerchief. She accepted it and began to clear away her tears. "Tell him, and see what happens. Hibari-san is a person that doesn't abandon what he's committed to." she nodded and accepted the Vongola X's advice…she just had to get him at home and let him know. "Let's go then," he said as he stood up straight, holding out his hand. She smiled at him and took his hand, Tsuna was like the brother she never had.

When they walked out of the room Tsuna and Suzune came face to face with the devil himself, Hibari Kyouya. Hibari looked at the pairs hands that were clasped together, he could feel anger picking at his heart…it took all he had not to pull out his tonfa and begin a fight with his 'boss'.

Tsuna could tell that his cloud guardian was holding in his urge to attack him so he quickly let go of Suzune's hand. Hibari-san could mask his emotions…but the menace was still there…in the air around him.

"Kyouya, lets go home, I feel a bit tired" Suzune said, also knowing how her lover was reacting.

Kyouya roughly pushed past Tsuna and put his arm around Suzune's shoulders leading her outside, towards his car. He knew that Suzune would never betray him, but still seeing her with another man alone made him angry, even if it was the boss. He looked over at her as he drove towards his home, she looked tired…the car swerved at his shock.

"Kyouya!" she yelled at him, as he got the car back under his control.

"What happened?' he asked, not exactly raising his voice…but close…she had been crying…he knew her well enough to know the signs. "Why were you crying?"

"Kyouya" she said, the look on her face could send any man to their knee's, any man except Hibari Kyouya. She broke out into tears again that this left Kyouya feeling helpless, what the fuck happened? He had ignored the urge to turn the car around and force the Vongola to tell him what happened. When he left her she was fine, and when he came back,, he was gone for 7 fucking minutes what had happened?

He didn't want to ask her anything in the car so he waited until they got home to corner her. She was going to tell him why she was acting so suspiciously. Suzune had made up her mind to tell him of her pregnancy…he was the father so he had to know.

When they got home Kyouya was in the process of taking off his tie when Suzune appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hid the way she affected him easily, but he couldn't help it as his hand shook a little. She never did anything like this on her own, her reflection in the mirror showed her in that tiny little shirt she called a night gown.

"Kyouya…I'm pregnant." she said…breaking all thoughts in his head. She felt him go rigid underneath her arms. That explained so much to him, her weird food obsessions, her raging hormones…which he shook off as just her wanting to sleep with him more…her not drinking any alcohol…

"Hm" he replied…he really didn't know what to say.

"Is that all?" she had a dejected look on her face and he didn't know what to do…no…he did. As soon as she let go of him he left the house in a brisk walk, back to his car pulling out his cell phone.

Suzune watched with watery eyes as her lover left her there…she broke down…the rational part of her mind told her not to jump to this conclusion but her emotions were getting the best of her…

_-Suzune's POV-_

"Mah, mah, what a funny little predicament." the smooth voice startled me, I didn't notice anyone else in the house… I looked up at the purple haired man, "Hello Su-zu-chan" he smiled at me. He knelt down and offered me his hand, I took it and with his help I stood up.

"W-what are you doing here Mukuro-kun?" I asked, trying to stop these pesky tears.

"Comforting you" he said putting his arm around me and pulling me into his chest, "poor poor Su-zu-chan, Kyouya-kun is just to mean"

"But you were in America?"

"That was such a simple issue to take care of" he said "How old is the child?"

"2 months" I said.

His eyes wondered to my abdomen "Hmmm doesn't seem like anything is there yet, but I'm sure I can get a better look without your cloths on." I had stopped crying, but I still was shaking. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed his chin gently up so he could meet my eyes.

"Behave"

"Of course mother" he smiled, "Mind making me something warm and chocolaty to drink?"

"Sure" I said, once he let go of me we went into the kitchen where I began making my famous hot chocolate. I had met Mukuro-kun while he had taken over Chrome-chan's body one day. He wondered into Namimori, probably trying to tick Hibari off and found me in the home ec room making hot chocolate. I offered him some and he showed up everyday after that. Hibari-san almost destroyed the home-ec room when he found us there drinking.

"Can I be the godfather? I know it would piss off Kyouya, but doesn't he get to suffer a little to?"

I laughed at him, "Sure Mukuro-kun"

_~Tsuna~_

"Hibari-san?" The Vongola X eyed the cloud guardian warily. "Can I help you?"

"Suzune is pregnant."

"I know, I take it she told you. She was really nervous that you would get angry and not accept it. You did reassure her right?"

Hibari stared at his 'boss'…reassure her of what?

Tsuna felt anger grow in him, "DID YOU JUST LEAVE HER THERE AFTER SHE TOLD YOU! WHAT DID YOU TELL HER!" the Vongola X was usually a calm man…but when he knew someone was hurting his family he got mad.

"Hm" Hibari watched with fascination as Tsuna lost his cool…that only meant he did something wrong. "What do I do Sawada."

"Propose" Tsuna said, mentally he smirked. He knew how much Suzune wanted to get married, and this would be perfect.

"Understood" Hibari turned around and walked out of the room…leaving Tsuna a little worried about what part the cloud guardian actually understood.

_~Home~_

Hibari knew when he pulled up that the insufferable Mukuro was here. He wasn't particularly bothered that, that idiot would try something with his Suzune but just the fact that he was at his home…pissed him off. By the time he walked into his house, Mukuro was already gone. He felt Suzune sitting in the kitchen and made his way there.

Suzune was aware that Kyouya stood in front of her but she didn't want him to see her face…but he wouldn't have any of that as he lifted her head gently and smashed his lips with hers. He didn't even bother to be gentle, he was going to make this a kiss she wouldn't forget. She responded to him and that was enough for him to take it to another level. He picked her up around the waist and settled her on the table, he had her spread her legs so he could stand between them as he put his tongue in her mouth.

~_Suzune~_

Kyouya's actions left me baffled, but I didn't question him, I was to lost in the moment to even think clearly. When his demanding tongue rubbed against mine and his hands groped all the right places. His passion had me wanting more once he finally pulled away, his eyes shining as he looked at me. I knew what he saw, my cheeks flushed red, my hair a mess, and my lips swollen…he told me once before that he liked me that way, and he took pleasure knowing it was him than did that to me, and how much more he wanted to do it. I felt a warm stirring in my stomach as his possessively looked at me.

"Suzune" his deep voice made me want him to kiss me all over again. "You're mine" I shivered then I realized he was putting a ring on my… "In all ways" then he kissed me, stopping whatever it was I going to say. Out of shock I was frozen but then extreme happiness took its place and I kissed him just as eagerly as he picked me up and carried me back to our room.

_~4 months later~'_

A head of dark hair rested against the soft body of a women reading a book. One hand held the book while the other unconsciously ran through the mans dark hair. He had come back from a mission that had left him tired. He didn't have a lot missions to go on since the tenth told him to stay with his wife. Not that he complained, she was overly touchy and he didn't mind at all, he actually enjoyed her overactive hormones.

_**~Suzune's POV~ **_

"OH!" i yelped.

"Hm"

"He's kicking" I said I as I rubbed my swollen belly, I let out a shaky breath, after month 4 he, yes he, started kicking. I had many bruises on my stomach, the doctor said not to worry, that it wouldn't hurt the baby. Well this was Kyouya's son, so it wasn't surprising that he kicked so much, I let out a laugh.

"What is so funny?" he mumbled.

"I was thinking that I shouldn't be surprised he kicks so much, being your son and all"

One of his hands slid over my stomach, gently he passed over the bruises, then I felt his lips press against one of the bruises. "Hm"

_~6 Months later~ _

"Su-zu-chan?" I couldn't focus on the voice as I almost fell on the ground, the spasm was painful. "Once again I find you in such a weird predicament." I felt strong arms pick me up, and I managed to look at my savor, a red and blue eye looked back at me.

"Hospital Muku-" I let out a groan as another spasm hit me.

"I know I know" he smiled, "Let us go princess"

"Kyouya" I said, as I began to take those breaths that I was forced to learn about in those baby classes.

"He's on a mission" came the reply, I felt myself being laid down in the back of a car. "Don't worry, I'll call Kyou-kun and let him know I'll substitute for him."

The next 13 hours went by slowly, the pain was unimaginable and true to his word Mukuro stayed with me the whole time, letting me squeeze his hand half to death. But it was all worth it once I heard the crying of my son.

"it's a healthy baby boy" the doctor said as he wrapped my son in a blanket and handing it to Mukuro.

"My my, he has Kyou-kun's face " Mukuro said, "Nice to meet you my godson" he handed me my little bundle and I knew that everything was worth it. The pain, the loneliness….I wanted Kyouya to be here…but I know that he was part of the family…and he had to do this to ensure my safety… "There there," I felt Mukuro's hand on my forehead, as tears began to fall. "If you don't stop crying then your husband is going to kill me…"

"Please sir you cant go in-"

The door swung open and there stood my husband in all his glory.

"Hello Kyou-kun" Mukuro said smiling at him.

"Get out" Kyouya growled at him.

"Don't forget Su-zu-chan I am the godfather"

"Thank you Mukuro-kun, for everything" I said to the man who disappeared after giving me a heartfelt smile. Then I turned my eyes to Kyouya as he stalked his way towards me. "He's so beautiful" I told Kyouya. "He looked just like you"

"All babies look alike, are you saying I look like one?"

I smiled at him and handed him the bundle of flesh. I kept my eyes on my husbands face as he looked at the little child in his arms…he looked tense…like he could hurt it at any second…he was being so gentle…and that brought tears to my eyes…Hibari Kyouya had a child…and he wasn't calling it a Herbivore…I couldn't help as I laughed, ignoring the looks I was getting from my husband and medical staff. I laughed until it hurt and I felt like my lungs would give out.

I'm guessing Kyouya had enough of it because he leaned down and kissed me, "Good job" he said gently, and smiled at me…an actual smile…nothing sarcastic…it wasn't mocking but an authentic smile…that made tears rise to my eyes for another reason. It takes almost dying of an incurable disease, and child birth for him to show me an authentic smile…I really loved my husband, never letting me rest for even once.

**I know it wasn't as long as the other one but I just had to show you how the future Hibari lived with Suzune. Well you all know I skipped the part where Byakuran was defeated and what not that was because I don't like working with events that actually happen in a show because then nothing is ever right! So no you did not miss any part between here. I know I should go on and write about them raising their child but that would be complicated…but I will do it, maybe for thanksgiving if you give me reason too… lol. As for the past Hibari and Suzune I will be doing a series instead of this one-shot.** **I cant wait it is all tooo exciting! Review everyone I will love you all! So remember soon I will be coming out with a sequel to the first one? Not his one cause this was a separate sequel to the first one! Hope that cleared things up. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Q&A

**If you read the other one then you read the one about the future Hibari and Suzune. I'll clear up some things from there. Enjoy and if you have more questions about the confusing 2 parts let me know and I'll update it here.**

**1) Future Suzune was suffering from an incurable disease that she got by protecting the family from the massive amount of flames. And if you remember, if you watched up to Byakuran's death you would know that everything went back to what it once was, like everything he affected changed back to normal. The family that produced the machine that was going to destroy everyone was created with Byakuran's help, so she was cured. **

**2) I don't think I clearly put out how Suzune actually looks like. Well lets see, Suzune had long brown hair and green eyes. In the past her hair went up to her elbows, in the future she let it grow out, mostly because Hibari liked the long hair. Also because she was hospitalized for years. **

**3) I know the title doesn't match the story much in the one-shot because the hot chocolate was only mentioned once. DX don't worry though, it'll have much more significance in this story.**

**4) Hibari Kyouya…will be greatly out of character… and I'll try my best to keep him in character but since he doesn't show much affection I cant just magically come up with his reactions in such situations. The scene where Suzune tells him that she's pregnant I'm sure he would have something to say…but I wasn't sure and I just had him run to Tsuna…which was really out of character…lol. **

**5) yes I had Haru Marry Gokudera…I like that coupling… **

**6) Mukuro was such a sweetie. I can't believe I put him as the one to go through the pregnancy instead of Hibari…it would've been more interesting. I think what would've happened is he'd get pissed at the doctors during those 13 hours and bite them to death because Suzune wouldn't stop screaming. I was actually thinking of letting Mukuro hold the baby when Hibari shows up and have fun from there. Mukuro would tease the hell out of him! I actually was going to have Mukuro say her son had her eyes…then I remembered babies don't open their eyes until a few days later right? Or am I thinking about puppies? **

**7) the ending to pt 1 was really confusing…now that I read it again. **

**Well here is Suzune's part. If you remember Future Hibari wasn't all so happy to see her there. The reason behind that was if you remember the people who were suppose to switch to the future were picked by Hibari and Tsuna. So Hibari automatically thought that Older Tsuna made the younger Suzune switch as well. But that wasn't the case. I'm not going to say how she switched with her younger self for a few weeks...because mysteries are fun…let me think about it too, maybe we'll find some reason behind it. Well after Tsuna told her that he was the mafia boss she landed on the roof of Namimori middle school. Well yeah that's it! She's back to her normal time, waiting for the others to come back. **

**Hibari- well he saw how the future Suzune was and well…he couldn't help but look back! OMG well he called her a weak herbivore…but knowing Hibari he probably didn't want to say anything. Well he already claimed her in the beginning of the story, and the future special confirmed it, but do you know the middle story? I thought so, that's what I'll be working on next!**

**8) I mentioned briefly that Suzune has the power to absorb flames, just like Tsuna, but her ability is more natural? I'm not sure how to describe it but she can absorb them just by standing near them. Xanxus is the one who teaches her in the future how to absorb the flames. Yes I said Xanxus. She spends some time with the Varia, under Tsuna's orders who was under Reborn's orders.**

**9) Suzune's family. Well present, she had her mom and dad. in the future Tsuna mentions that when they passed away she was sad, so that says her parents are dead. I haven't mentioned any siblings but an overprotective older brother might do Hibari some good lol I cant wait for that. **

**10) It's not just her, they never mention Hibari's family either…so I'll just make them up? Unless you all have an explanation about it, I'd love to hear it. Or I'll make my own. His mom passed when he was born, that's why he's such a jackass, and his dad is a jackass, but he works overseas. So Hibari has always been alone. *tear* lol. He has no siblings! Muhahahahahaha **

**So if you have questions about my story so far please feel free to ask and I will reply. You could leave a review as your question or PM me. But it might be a bit before I check my PM's on here. Well yeah send me your questions and I shall answer! don't hold back, it could be mean questions…like what was I thinking having Gokudera marry Haru, and no I was not high during my writing, just tired and hungry. And no I do not play the piano…I actually no nothing about it…so forgive me if I write absolute nonsense about a piano. I mean I seriously don't know what that key protector over the keys is actually called.**

**Anyway! REVIEW!**


	4. Announcemnt

_**Hey there readers! The sequel to this story is Hot chocolate past! Which is on my profile, go and read it! B/c no more updates will be here…I think I should've just put them together… I did this little information thing mainly b/c a lot of people were putting this on their notification list…which will never notify them of anything. XD **_

_**~Cloud**_


End file.
